


Love Letter

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto got a love letter from a girl. Tsuna's just a little jealous. But there's more to it than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Letter
> 
> Pairing: 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna)
> 
> Credits: Victoria Hughes and SexyGhirardelliMmmm and for helping me with grammar check.

 

 

"Wow, is that a love letter?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto pulled a letter out of his locker and closed it. It was a plain white envelope with a pink heart-shaped sticker in the middle.

"It sure looks like it." Yamamoto replied back with a grin. But Tsuna noticed that it lacked its usual shine, and he looked more tired than happy.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy." Tsuna said, concerned. They had just finished their after-school supplementary classes for the day. Gokudera as usual was still waiting by the gates since he always aced his tests and never had to take any extra classes.

"Well…." Yamamoto chuckled weakly. "I have to turn her down. Girls, they demand a lot of your time. And I can't give them that. I'm a guy who can only concentrate on one thing, and right now…. I want that one thing to be baseball. It'd be rude to my girlfriend if my thoughts are always split between her and something else that I'm also passionate about, right?"

Tsuna listened quietly. Yamamoto sighed a small smile as he said, "I'm a coward Tsuna. It's all just an excuse. To be honest, I think I don't have the courage to love two things at a time. I can only chase after one dream. I do believe that one day I'll fall in love with a girl and settle down… but right now, right now I want to play baseball. It isn't just a game to me. It's my life. It's how I express myself. It's not just part of me, but the whole reason for my existence right now."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna seriously but with a friendly smile. "Perhaps one day I will get a girlfriend. But right now, I just want my one burning passion to be baseball. That is all I want to chase after."

Tsuna was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You… must get a lot of them… Those love letters…." Tsuna said, his eyes a bit downcast. "I've never gotten one so I envied you but…. I guess being popular isn't always a good thing huh."

Yamamoto blinked. Then he gave Tsuna an affectionate smile. "Don't worry about it." He said as he warmly ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

"You go on ahead and go home with Gokudera. I should go meet up with her and turn her down nicely. I don't want her to be waiting for me anxiously for too long." Yamamoto said as he patted Tsuna towards the door.

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto slowly walked down the steps. He was a tall boy with wide shoulders. He always stood so tall next to Tsuna with stable shoulders that Tsuna could always lean on whenever Gokudera created troubles by bombing everything, or when Reborn came up with ridiculous training programs or when Lambo wet his pants and came to Tsuna crying. Yamamoto was his solid rock, his first friend and the man that Tsuna wished to be; popular, easy-going, serious about everything he did and a guy who gave it his all so he never regretted anything; he lived his life to the fullest.

But right now, as Yamamoto walked down the stairs, his face was filled with anxiety, his shoulders slumped, and his shadow very long against the sleepy sun. Each step made Yamamoto's shoulders smaller and smaller as he grew further way from Tsuna.

"Ya… Yamamoto!" Tsuna called down before Yamamoto looped around the stairs and disappeared from his sight. Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna, putting his hand on his forehead to cover some of the golden sunlight that poured out through the windows so he could see Tsuna's face.

"I…. I hope you never find that person! At …. at least until ….. until you become a baseball player!" Tsuna shouted down to Yamamoto, hoping it'd cheer him up.

Yamamoto gave Tsuna his best grin. He was happy his friend cared and worried about him. Without saying a word, he gave Tsuna a thumbs-up and disappeared from his sight.

Yamamoto now ran outside towards the meeting spot that the girl was waiting with a smile, feeling encouraged by his little friend. Yamamoto had given up on baseball at one point, and consequently, his own life. But one person was able to bring his will to live back to him, saved his life and gave him another chance.

Yamamoto was reborn on that day.

When the time comes, Yamamoto knew unconsciously that there would be only one person that would become his dream and become an unavoidable whirlwind that would take control of all his passion. When the time comes, he'll give up everything once again to repay back his debt, since from the beginning, he had already given up on everything from his first life, and the life he owned now was never his to begin with.

Yamamoto knew on the back of his mind that he had perhaps already met that person he was willing to give his all.

But Yamamoto had a simple brain. While he was forced to reject all the love letters for the sake of his dream, he had unconsciously decided to engrave Tsuna's every little kind and encouraging words in his mind, holding them dearly close to him. He locked them away in a Pandora's Box, to be opened in a time of crisis, forcing Yamamoto to face reality in order to embrace his last hope. But for now, this was enough. Right now, he had to tell this girl that he was just a coward who can only focus on one dream at a time.


End file.
